Can cupids love?
by pidragneel
Summary: Answer to the question, read to find out. Gajevy fluff! lemons might come!


**This is the answer to a question that has been bugging me for a while, I didn't know if I should publish it or not. But then I remember that my dearest Smiley-Senpai has her birthday coming up! this is my present to you! Happy birthday and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Can cupids love?**

Gajeel sat on the roof of some unknown building and gazed at the small city below him with sad red eyes.

His silver wings were shrunk behind his back. His wild black hair was held back by a black bandana. He wore a black sleeveless vest, baggy beige pants with black boots.

On his left hip were his arrows and he held his bow with his right hand.

"Yo, Metal-Face! You got a job!" He heard.

"Stop bein' so loud and gimme' the job, Salamander!" He roared at the loud voice.

The loud voice belonged to the fire-angel, Natsu. He had bright pink hair and his clothes were made of fire.

"You wanna go, Metal-Head?!" Natsu questioned with his fists closed and ready to fight.

"Nah, not today." Gajeel mumbled.

Natsu frowned and took a step closer to Gajeel. "You okay, Meta-Head?" Natsu asked and sat beside him.

"I've been thinking. I'm a damn cupid! I give mortals the love of their lives, help them find their soulmates and shit, but no one gives _me_ love. I've never felt _love_ towards anything. Can cupids even **love**?" Gajeel told the fire-angel.

"Look, Gajeel, I know I'm a dumb hot-head and I'm not too good to give advice, but why don't you go and look for your soulmate?" Natsu asked.

Gajeel's eyes widened with realization. " _Why didn't I look for my_ _ **love**_ _all this time? Am I dumb? I'm gonna look for it right now!_ " He thought and fell off the building towards the town.

"Metal-Head! What about your job?!" Natsu demanded, shouting after him.

"Fuck that! The cupid is gonna' look for his soulmate right now!" He screamed and afterwards disappeared between some big buildings.

"Shit, what have I done?" Natsu asked to himself.

 _ **Three weeks later…**_

 **Levy's POV**

I was having a wonderful dream. I was dreaming of an angel with silver wings and red-ruby-like eyes. We were flying up high, above all of the buildings in the town.

Then, of course, my alarm clock woke me up.

It was 5:30! C'mon!

My name is Levy McGarden. I'm a history and chemistry teacher at Fiore High.

I'm a little below the average height and my hair is blue due to one of my crazy experiments.

I'm 25 years old and I'm currently waking up for work.

"Gosh, I hate Mondays." I moaned as I walked into the bathroom to make myself fresh.

After half and hour I had already taken a shower an eaten my breakfast. Then I got into my car and drove to the city library.

"Good morning, Lily." I greeted the dark-skinned man behind the counter, the librarian known as Lily.

"Good morning, Levy! Looking for a new book today?" He greeted me back.

"I'm just going to take a look. Maybe I'll pick something." I said as I disappeared between the bookshelves.

 **No one's POV**

"Come out of the shadows, Cupid. I know you're there." Lily whispered.

Soon a figure appeared from behind a bookshelf and chuckled.

"Greetings, oh mighty Exceed!" It teased, bowing dramatically.

"Quit the crap off, Cupid! I am not an Exceed anymore!" Lily screamed standing up.

"Lily, is everything alright?" Levy asked as she ran approaching the counter.

"Yes, Levy dear. Just some bugs." He said faking a smile and waved his hand a bit.

Her face brightened and she tugged onto his shirt. "Lily, I found a book that I didn't read before!" She exclaimed happily. "Really? That's great!" He cheered.

She went on and on about the new book she found, though Lily's eyes stayed glued on the male behind her.

"She can't hear me," Gajeel spoke loudly, "nor see me," He waved his hand in front of her face. "nor feel me." He finished as he let his hand pass through her arm.

"Gajeel, don't touch her!" Lily sneered.

"Gajeel? You mean Gajeel the love-angel?" The bluenette asked with excitement.

Lily's and Gajeel's eyes widened. "H-How do you know his name?" Lily asked and the girl groaned. "That's what I've been talking about the whole time! The book I found is about the angels and I read this name. I got interested so I read his story, I pity him." She said looking a bit sad.

"Why?" Both males asked but only one was heard.

"Because he gives love to everyone and no one pays him back." She admitted. "I'm also mad at him. I didn't find someone to love yet and I'm 25!" She moaned in disappointment. "Hey, Lily I read that we can't actually see him, but there is a spell that let's you see him. It goes like this:

 _Oh, dear metal-angel,_

 _Please answer me when I call,_

 _Love you shall give,_

 _And receive,_

 _Before your time comes to fall!_ "

She dramatically ended. Seconds later the air behind her swirled and made a strong wind along with the dust.

All of the dust got together and started to build a figure of a tall man.

It didn't take long for the swirling to stop and reveal an actual man standing there looking blankly at the small girl.

Levy's mouth hung wide open and so did Lily's.

Gajeel approached the girl carefully and she took a step back.

"You can see me?" He asked and she only nodded before fainting.

Gajeel kneeled down and touched her arm. "Lily, I can touch her." He whispered in awe as he scooped the small girl into his arms.

"Follow me." Lily said as he got out of the counter and swiftly went through a small door behind the stairs.

Gajeel needed to be careful and don't slam Levy's legs against the walls. As he entered he saw a large living room that bend with a small kitchen and on the right side there was a corridor with three more doors.

"In here." Lily said pointing to the first room.

Gajeel adjusted the girl in his arms and walked into the room. In the room there was a big bed on the right, a closet on the left and a big window in the middle.

He carefully approached the bed and placed the small bluenette on it.

She stirred and mumbled something in her sleep. Gajeel smiled.

"Gajeel, you know she can see you now, right?" Lily asked. "Yeah, I know." He said. "You can't show her your wings and you need normal clothes." He went to the closet and pulled a neatly folded black t-shirt with gray sweatpants.

"Put these on." He said exiting the room.

Gajeel tossed his vest away along with his boots and pants and put his arrows and bow aside. He put the gray sweatpants on and then he put on the black t-shirt. The t-shirt didn't do a good job in hiding his wings, because they broke free.

"Angel…don't leave…" He heard the small girl mumble on her sleep and started breathing heavily while tensing her brows.

Gajeel knelt beside her and held her hand, she instantly calmed down, but the troubled expression never left her face.

 _I was running- no- I was flying, but I don't have wings. Who is carrying me? I look up and I only see a pair of silver wings, black hair and ruby eyes._ _I can't see his face, though. He is talking to me, but I can't hear him. Suddenly, we stop and he lays me down on the ground. He says something like: Stay here. But I don't want to._ _I grasp his h_ _ands and feel tears sliding down my cheeks. He wipes them away and smiles. He said that he needed to go again. I screamed and cried saying no._ _When he was about to leave I stood up and grasped his hand._

Levy grasped his hand and Gajeel looked down at her. "How come I can touch you? You were only in my dream." Levy said looking at the man before her eyes.

He had wings, black hair and red eyes. Just like in her dream, but it was only a dream, right?

"Who are you?" She asked.

He smirked and kneeled beside her. He caressed her cheek wiping the fallen tears away. He leaned into her ear and whispered "My name is Gajeel."


End file.
